shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of the Sol: Episode 1
Episode 1: The First Job. Steal the Convoy Plans! Notes Mental conversations occurring with the Dentatsu Dentatsu no Mi are color coded by the speaker’s primary color. Quotes in italics are the thoughts of a character. Story (Setting: Middle of Spring on Fallen Longtail Kingdom. 10:31 on a dark, rainy, and windy night. Outside of a water storage facility connected to the Customs House in Capitol Town. ) Infobox: 10 years ago (Shadowy figure about 5’ 2” runs and jump along the rooftops leading to water storage facility.) “Hey, Sirena, I’m outside the water storage warehouse.” ”I told you that I’m “The Radio” during this job, okay, Sol. Besides, you should just think what you want to say, this is a stealth mission after all.” “Okay, Mom, I’ll try to keep my voice down so that guards can’t hear me in this ‘’’TYPHOON’’’ out here!” (Freeze Camera on now revealed Sol Hamlet. (To typewriter sounds on typing of each letter in an infobox: Sol Hamlet. Age: 13). Hamlet carrying a maple staff, wearing black cargo shorts, a black hoodie with torn-off sleeves and the hood up, a white fox pelt cape with a black Dentatsu Mark on the back, green boots, wearing a large green belt with pouches. Also wearing his silver and sapphire earrings.) “Remind me why we had to do this tonight.” ”Because my informant told me that the cargo ship with the jewels that he wants just arrived and are going to be transported tomorrow on one of the Longtail Kingdom’s royal convoys to Blue Ramparts. We need that schedule and route so that we can plan the ambush and get away with the jewels and the supplies. We also need to benefit from the fact that a few minutes ago, one of the windows on the third level of the Customs House broke. “Okay, so the plans are on the third floor of the Customs House. Right?” ”Precisely. Since there are a number of locked doors and guards on the Customs House’s lower floors, you need to sneak into the water storage facility, head to the rafter window nearest the Customs House. Then jump over to the broken window on the Customs House, get in, find the Head Officers Office, find the plans, and take photos of it. Then head to the roof and signal for Serena to pick you up. “You sure she can pick me up in this weather? The wind out here is fiercer than Selena after we wake her up from one of her naps.” ”No, the wind is nothing compared to Selena. Anyways, Serena is fine; you know that she has trained a long time for this exact situation. My question is are you ready? This is your first actual field mission. This will be nothing like the simulations that I prepared for you. One mistake and everything could fall apart.” (Pause for a moment) ”I won’t fail. I trained just as hard as all you girls, maybe harder. I’m the youngest member, so I have to work harder to keep up with you, Selena, and Serena. Trust me, I’ll be in and out, okay?” ”Okay, good to see your head in the game. Now let us see you shine. “The Radio” is out.” “Good, now let’s get this show on the road. “The Kit” is in motion.” Sol walks over to the door of the water storage facility and walks inside. Inside the water facility are a number of two story tall water tanks that have no covers on them, with a number of pipes connecting tanks. Above the tanks are old wooden beams, along with a number of windows allowing light in during the daytime. A loud groaning sound fills the room. Sol immediately spots a ladder in the nearby corner leading up to the third floor. ”It sounds like the building has a stomachache in here. I should just get out of here before something happens. I should climb that ladder, head up to the rafters, and cross the beams to the other side to avoid guards.” Sol sneaks over to the ladder and climbs up. As he gets closer to the rafters, the groaning noise gets louder. He reaches the rafters and begins to leap across the beams to the other size with ease until… CRACK!! SNAP!! ”Crap!” ”Sol! What…” KA-SPLASH!!! ”Ugh, that hurt." Sol takes a second to comprehend what just happened. In a flashback screen, a hole in the roof above Sol’s head suddenly opens, followed by a torrent of water. The beams that Sol are on begin to suddenly break apart, with Sol unable to do anything since the water is pushing him downwards. During the Sol falls into one of the water tanks with a large amount of water, luckily bracing his fall. During the fall, his staff was knocked loose and fell down to the ground floor, more than likely lost for good. ”Damn it, I liked Eileen. Oh well, I’ll just have to carry on without her. Now, it looks like the beam directly above gave out, so I should break out that move and get back on a one of the other beams in the room.” Sol climbs up to the rim of the tank he landed in and jumps over to the rim of the next tank 7 feet away, 6 feet below where a beam bent and is hanging down from the other beams on the room. ”Now it’s show time! '''Arco-Arts: Air Hop!'”'' -End of Episode 1. Continued in Episode 2: A Thieves’ Handbook. The Techniques of a Thief.- Category:SentinelBlue Category:Story